Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing water or wash liquid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, the wash liquid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
One issue with many conventional washing machine appliances is that consumers have no place to pretreat articles before washing. In many conventional washing machine appliances, there is not an adequate surface or component on which to perform pretreat activities. Accordingly, such activities must be performed in a separate utility sink, a kitchen sink, or in another suitable location using apparatus separate from the washing machine appliance. This can be inconvenient and time-consuming for the consumer.
Accordingly, improved apparatus for allowing convenient pre-treatment options in association with washing machine appliances are desired.